cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
IFOK
121 |totalstrength = 3,106,249 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 25,671 |totalnukes = 862 |rank = 38 |score= 12.08 }} Announcements *iFOK, if you suck at Dutch, Throw the book away. Join iFOK! (Announcement of Existence) *Announcement of iFOK triumvirate change, bye Mike hi Mark (ikMark replaces MikeTheFirst) *Be not afraid!, Fark is always here to protect you (MDoAP with Fark) *Qu’est-ce c’est je ne fais pas même (MDP with VE) *The ‘Tykkäämme syödä suklaamurukeksejä yhdessä’-accords (MDoAP with FCO) *Joint VE-iFOK announcement (Treaty upgrade with VE and the signing of the ZIPP) *Presenting: The Stickmen (MDoAP bloc - SLCB, Iunctus, iFOK) *iFOK Announcement, ZOMG, are we going to war too?! (iFOK hits 1m NS) *Joint Announcement: The Stickmen and FCO Declaration of War on the GGA (See Karma War) *iFOK Announcment (Announcement of new Triumvir (Arrnea) and newly-elected Government) *A Stickmen Presentation, You guessed it! (The Stickmen move to Purple) *Small iFOK announcement, Nothing special really (Announcement of the new purple iFOK flag) *Do the iFOK shuffle!, we shuffled up the government (New Triumvir, and new ministers) *Yet Another iFOK Announcement, Not again! Also, we're CHARGIN OUR LAZER!!!1!& (Presentation of the iFOK war flag) *An important milestone in iFOK history (iFOK hits 2m NS) *Probably The Shortest Treaty Ever, FOK-iFOK Treaty Upgrade (FOK-iFOK Treaty Upgrade) *iFOK: the story so far, Celebrations inside! Now with 200% more pics! (iFOK one year old) *Stickmen DoW (The Stickmen (which includes iFOK) DoW on NpO) *Merry Geekday (Announcement of iFOK's first protectorate with OEG) *An important announcement from your friends at iFOK, or something for Coinan to laugh at (iFOK hits 3m NS) Alliance History The iFOK!-Alliance is a medium-sized alliance on the Purple Trading Sphere. The Beginnings The iFOK!-Alliance was formed and protected there-after by FOK on January 6, 2009, however iFOK was being planned months before that: to create an international setting for Cybernations players who like the FOK atmosphere. The alliance's founders were arexes, erikz, ikMark, MikeTheFirst and Spaarlaamp. iFOK was positioned on the green Sphere with a Triumvirate form of government. The first Triumvirate of iFOK was MikeTheFirst, Arexes, and ikMark, however ikMark had to resign from his position a month later, and he was replaced by Spaarlamp. iFOK was generally met with positive criticism. iFOK quickly gained treaties with alliances such as the Viridian Entente and Farkistan, and even signed a treaty with SLCB and Iunctus, to create the Stickmen Accords. Karma War & The Purple Sphere The Triumvirate once again changed when MikeTheFirst was elected for another term of the FOK presidency. ikMark replaced MikeTheFirst. In April 2009, global war hovered over Planet Bob as the NPO and TORN declared war on Ordo Verde, causing a chain of events which led to The Karma War. The Stickmen, consisting of Iunctus, SLCB and iFOK, (FCO also declared thru their with iFOK) declared war on The Grand Global Alliance. In May of 2009, GGA rose their white flag and surrendered to their opponents, which effectively ended iFOK's involvement in the war. Because of FCO's efforts, iFOK, SLCB and Iunctus invited them into The Stickmen Accords- and they accepted. After the war, Spaarlamp was replaced by Arrnea in the triumvirate. In July of 2009, iFOK, SLCB and FCO moved to the purple Sphere to become more unified as a block, while Iunctus withdrew from Stickmen, and stayed in the black Sphere, effectively ending formal agreements with iFOK. However, news of the move to purple leaked before its announcement, causing caution and concern throughout all of the Purple Sphere, including Purple Unity, another bloc. Near Disbandment In the late Summer of 2009, the alliance began to suffer from inactivity. In that current Minister election race, a very small amount of people actually ran, and not many people voted. Because of this, The Triumvirate decided to eliminate the Minister positions in favor of a Government Official system, which were basically positions that are more definded, and a lesser work load. Less and less people came onto the forums and IRC, and the government of the alliance was purely chaotic. People were leaving the alliance, being deleted from Cybernations because of inactivity, and even the Triumvirate became inactive. Arrnea, who was in fact part of the Triumvirate, and other members of iFOK left to create the SOS Brigade. The iFOK!-Alliance considered disbanding or merging into their ally SLCB from the Stickmen, however this option was turned down, and the alliance members and government gave its best effort to rebuild iFOK. ikMark, Iosif Moldov, and Bartimaeus46 took over the new Triumvirate, however Iosif left a little over a month later, and MikeTheFirst came back to The Triumvirate to fill Iosif's position. Purple Senate Crisis In the Autumn of 2009, The Stickmen, tired of Purple Unit]'s senate claims, decided to have an iFOK member run for Purple Senate—and Stickmen advertised this candidate throughout the Purple Senate. The Stickmen recieved a senate position in that round of voting. That update, iFOK, SLCB and FCO came to international attention when Avalon called out the bloc for their actions. Most of Purple Unity sided with Avalon, however many people throughout Bob criticized Avalon for calling The Stickmen out, and not dealing it in private conversations. OWF was filled with talk about the Senate Crisis for quite some time, accusations of "Purple Unity not welcoming The Stickmen to purple," by some, and "The Stickmen making no attempt to speak to Purple Unity alliances" by others, and CB's occasionally arose. There was talk of a "Purplol War", however the crisis soon came to an end. Peace and Prosperity The iFOK!-Alliance rapidly increased its member count, and increased its strength to over 2,000,000.00NS. Near the end of the year, iFOK and FOK ended the Protectorate Agreement and upgraded it to the shortest treaty ever: "We will always stand by each other's side". At one point, iFOK was even at 2.5 Million NS at one point, however due to war over the horizon, iFOK slowly sank below 2.5 Million. Due to out of character reasons, Bartimaeus46 had to resign from The Triumvirate at the end of January 2010, however a new one was not named. All alliances in The Stickmen signed an MDoAP with Vanguard on January 25th. Also at the end of January, the peace at iFOK was disturbed when war broke out in Cybernations. Second Unjust War On January 20th, 2010, the NpO declared war on \m/ for "immoral behavior." This led to Poison Clan declaring in defense of \m/, which led to FOK declaring in support of Poison Clan days later, over Cybernations Wiki, because the CN Forums had been down for the entire weekend. On The 25th, The Stickmen (iFOK, FCO, SLCB) declared war on NpO via iFOK's treaty with FOK. This led to USN and STA declaring war on iFOK. On the update of The 29th, Planet Bob was shocked to hear NpO, PC, and \m/ had reached a white peace, and in turn, most of the alliances at war peaced out. Shortly after this peace, TOP attacked CnG. This led to the second phase of the Second Unjust War. On February 5th, iFOK activated its treaty with FOK and declared war on Invicta, setting off counterattacks from SNAFU, NAC, Wolfpack, Menotah, Avalon, and USN. On February 18th, Wolfpack and NAC surrendered to Stickmen, iFOK and FOK. FOK declared war on Menotah, and on The 19th of February, iFOK's ally, Viridian Entente, declared war on USN and SNAFU. In the end it was a victory for iFOK, with the last of their opponents surrendering on February 25th 2010. Aftermath Since iFOK ended their involvement in the Second Unjust War after the last of their opponents surrendered, the alliance began to rapidly rebuild. Also during this time, GoFastLeft was announced on the Open World Forum as Bartimaeus46's successor. In the beginning of April, it was publicly announced that Vanguard, iFOK's ally, would be merging into the Mushroom Kingdom. It was decided that the treaty held between Vanguard and iFOK would not be transferred over, so on April 1st 2010 the treaty was officially cancelled. On the 11th of April, ikMark announced his resignation from the iFOK!-Alliance Triumvirate to the members of iFOK, due to real life issues. Later that day, the two other triumvirs, GoFastLeft and MikeTheFirst, appointed Arexes as ikMark's successor. This marks Arexes' second term of leadership in iFOK. iFOK Government The current triumvirs of iFOK are: * arexes (kriekfreak) * Gofastleft * MikeTheFirst iFOK Foreign Relations iFOK Treaties ╘ Stickmen consists of FCO, iFOK and SLCB. iFOK originally signed Stickmen with Iunctus and SLCB in April. FCO signed in April, and Iunctus withdrew in July. iFOK Wars ↕ iFOK participated in both phases of The Second Unjust War. Ribbons used by iFOK iFOK uses several ribbons to award its members for services done for the alliance. These ribbons are displayed here: iFOK Charter Preamble iFOK is an international alliance residing on the Purple sphere. iFOK started out on 6 January 2009 (Epiphany) primarily to be a home for CyberNation (hereafter CN) players that can’t join FOK because of the language barrier but are attracted to the great atmosphere. Article 1 – Introduction iFOK and Membership Requirements Admission to iFOK is granted on the basis of the following requirements: *a. The nation is not instantly rejected by the Triumvir and is; *b. Residing in the Purple sphere, or will move to the Purple sphere within 14 days after being accepted as a member; *c. Not on any perm-, eternal- or any other ZI list; *d. Not in any other alliance; *e. Not in war; *f. The nation agrees with the charter (which means that he/she has read it); *g. A nation that is not in compliance with subsection b to e can only be granted admission by the Triumvirate. Article 2 – Leaving iFOK In any relationship things can change for the worse. Parties can stop working together and part ways. This can also be the case within iFOK where a member wants to part ways with iFOK. A member can leave in peaceful times if it has no outstanding debts. In other occasions leaving iFOK will have consequences. These occasions are specified below. *a. Leaving iFOK during wartime will be considered as desertion and will be punished by a fine* (decided by the Triumvirate) and a ban on joining iFOK in the future; *b. Joining an enemy alliance in wartime will at least result in a single ZI; *c. Spying on iFOK will at least result in a single ZI; *d. Spying on foreign alliances during peace time can result in expulsion and a ban on joining iFOK in the future. *If the nation in question doesn't pay the fine it'll receive a single ZI. Article 3 – Organizational structure The organizational structure is formed by a triumvirate that consists of one person in charge of general affairs, one in charge of foreign affairs (which includes defence) and one in charge of internal affairs (which includes economics). This organizational structure is for starting purposes only and will be amended by the ruling triumvirate in a later phase. Article 4 – Rules and Guidelines The following rules and guidelines apply to all members of iFOK: *a. Treat iFOK members and iFOK’s treaty partners with respect (no insulting etc.); *b. Out of Character (OOC) attacks on whomever can result in expulsion (any other consequences will be decided by the triumvir on a case by case basis); *c. Any illegal acts (like hacking, stealing etc) will not only result in expulsion but will also be reported to your local authority; *d. Raiding is allowed but only by the rules and guidelines stated in the techraid regulation. Article 5 – Judiciary Any problems of judiciary nature among members of iFOK will be handled by the triumvirate or ruling subordinates. Category:iFOK